Snowflakes are Falling- A Camp Halfblood Jelsa Fanfic
by hogwartsstories
Summary: Elsa is a lonely new girl in Camp Halfblood, and everyone thinks she's invisible except for her only true friend- her sister, the Athena kids, and Khione kid- Jack, whom is chosen to go on a quest with her. What will happen? Join Elsa, Jack, Hiccup, and Anna as they go on an adventure of their lives full of adventure, drama, friendship, and of course romance. (COMPLETE)
1. I find a new home

**Hi guys! I just got an idea! It's a Disney/ Pixar/ Dreamworks, Camp Half-Blood, for those Percy Jackson fans :D! Anyways, Enjoy :). Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or settings**

**Chapter 1: I find a new home**

The minotaur was hot on our heels. I could hear him breathing, and so could Anna. We were running through the streets of New York, pushing people as we ran for our lives. Anna and I were orphans when we were five. We had no family, no home, and no comfort. We ran for what seemed like hours, and ran into a meadow. I stood there in awe. All around us was a camp, but it couldn't possibly be just a normal summer camp.

"Welcome to Camp Half blood." A voice said.

I stared at a very tall man, wait no! He was a horse? I frowned. The man or horse stroked his beard.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Chiron. In charge of the camp with my fellow colleague Mr. D." He said as if it were obvious.

Anna came charging in, huffing and puffing.

"Follow me." He said.

A glowing light suddenly came from Anna. Chiron smiled, as if it was a good thing that a glowing dove had appeared on her head.

"What is that? Get it off!" Anna tried swatting the dove off, but it just glowed even brighter. It finally disappeared, but another glowing symbol this time went on my head.

"Elsa! You have a glowing owl on your head!" Anna pointed to the symbol. I just stood there, and shrugged. Chiron stroked his beard.

"Come on you two, I will let the campers show you around." He led us to the middle of the horseshoe shaped camp, and left.

"Hi! Are you two new?" A girl with really long golden hair went up to us.

"Yeah, Chiron said that the campers would show us around." Anna said. The girl with really long hair, almost looked exactly like Anna, well not exactly.

"I'll show you guys around! Oh yeah, my name is Rapunzel, but you can call me Punzie." Punzie exclaimed.

Anna left with Punzie, but I just stood there.

"Hi. Are you a newbie?" A guy with pale skin, and a blue hoodie came over to me. I narrowed my eyes, because he was with a few people. I immediately knew that this guy was probably one of those shallow kids you see in every high school.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said coldly.

"Well, it means you're the new kid." He smirked.

"Careful Mr. Nice guy, or I'll freeze you." I coated his hoodie with a bit of frost, from my hands. They stared at me in awe.

"You know, snow children are a bad omen you know." They guy said.

I narrowed my eyes, and froze him to the ground.

"Anyone else want to join him?" I smiled and folded my arms. They ran, and left the guy.

"I'm not scared of your ice." He smirked. I shrugged, and headed for the cabin with the owl sign on it, the same symbol I had on my head.

"Hi.." I greeted my cabin mates.

"I've never seen you around before, Hi! My name is Hiccup. This is the Athena cabin." A guy went up to me and shook my hand. The rest of the cabin did the same. It looked like Hiccup was the leader. I smiled.

"I can get use to living like this." I smiled.

**Okay! Should I continue? By the way, Jack and her will get to be friends and all that dating stuff :)! Really short, but it just a checking if I should continue!**


	2. I find out who my family is

**Okay! Thanks for saying I should continue! Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: Don't own any of these characters or settings! All rights belong to: Disney, Dreamworks, Pixar, Other movie brands, and Rick Riordan. **

**Chapter 2: I find out who my family is**

The wind blows into my face, as I study the strawberries. They are round and red, ready to pick and eat. I pluck one, and pop it into my mouth. It tastes sweet, and it is wonderful. It's been three days since I've arrived at camp with Anna, and now things aren't turning out so great. The guy with the blue hoodie keeps bothering me, and plus Chiron wants to see me at his office… immediately. The shadow of the Big House looms over me, and a shiver runs through my back. Did I do something wrong? Will he kick me out? I heave a sigh, and knock on the door. It opens on its own, and I find Chiron sitting in his wheelchair.

"Hello, Elsa," Chiron smiles.

"Lemonade?" He offers me a cup.

I take it gingerly, and take little sips.

"So, why am I here?" I sum up.

"I have invited you here to talk about your family," Chiron pours more lemonade.

"M-my family?" I stammer.

He nods.

"I have been told that you can control ice, and that could mean that you could be a descendant of Khione," Chiron strokes his beard, clearly lost in thought.

I clench my fists. The blue hoodie guy had told Chiron!

"So... I'm related to Khione? What about Anna?" I ask. **(A/N: Sorry I didn't explain this before, but Elsa was on her own until she found Anna during her time in the streets) **

"Well, Anna wasn't you're _born _sister, but you take her as a sister since you found her on the streets," Chiron explained.

I nod. My past was so confusing! I felt so frustrated.

"You may go now Elsa..." Chiron's voice trailed off, and was lost in thought as I left.

I jogged across the camp to find Anna. Maybe she could help me.

**Sorry, short chapter but I have to go! Anyways, next chapter I'll write more! **


	3. The prophecy

**Hi guys! So, I've decided to update my Camp Half Blood because I have finished my Hogwarts one! Yay XD! Anyways enjoy! I will start handing out virtual food on next chapter! **

**DISCALIMER: IT WOULD BE AWESOME IF I OWNED THESE FROZEN, ROTG, HTTYD, TANGLED, BRAVE, AND ALL THOSE OTHER MOVIES, BUT I DON'T! RICK RIORDAN, DISNEY, DREAMWORKS, PIXAR, AND ALL THOSE OTHER ANIMATION STUDIOS OWN THIS STUFF! Well not the story, but you know what I mean XD! Enjoy! By the way, any requests of changing Camp Director to a Disney/Dreamworks/Pixar character?**

**Chapter 3: The prophecy**

Oh no. Anna is talking to that blue hoodie guy… I frown.

"Anna, what are you doing?" I say.

"Just hanging around, why?" She keeps chatting with the blue hoodie guy.

I just stand there until I have enough.

"Anna, can I talk to you for a second?" I interrupt.

"Sure?" She gives me a questioning look. "One second Jack," Jack shrugs and starts chatting with a random guy.

"Anna, I've never told you this but I…" My voice falters.

"Yes?"

"Well, Jack and his gang sort of came up to me the other day and-"

Anna puts up a hand to interrupt me. "If you're saying that Jack is a horrible guy, I don't want to hear it! He's so sweet!" Anna looks a little annoyed.

Shocked, I narrowed my eyes. "Okay, don't listen to me, go hang out with that jerk," Not waiting to hear her response, I storm off.

"Whoa, where are you going feisty pants?" Crap, it's him.

"What do you want?" I growl, irritated after my fight with Anna.

"Nothing much," Jack smirks.

I arch an eyebrow.

"Just leave me alone… Please," I push him into a tree. I bite my lip. That was too harsh for my taste. He looks fine, and doesn't seem hurt.

"Winters, all I want is to at least be your friend," He runs his hand through his hair as he gets up. I frown.

"What makes you think I want to be your friend? I'm not popular like you guys, why would you want me to be in your gang?" I bite my lip after the words escape my mouth. It was true; I wasn't as popular as them why did they want me to be in the group?

"Well, I just want to be friends… Please?" He gives me an innocent look. I roll my eyes.

"Fine, but don't think I'll talk to you all the time and follow you around," I playfully smack his arm, and run off. I was still a little pissed at Anna for defending Jack while I tried telling her how such a jerk he was. I shake my head. It's time for dinner and I don't want to be late. I jog too the Athena table and take a seat beside Hiccup.

"So, how are you doing with your inventions?" I ask, looking at my food.

"Good," Hiccup chews his turkey. The bright orange campfire's shadow is on my face as I gingerly eat my steak and mashed potatoes. Jack is looking at me, and I'm staring back stupidly. I look down at my potatoes instead. I listen to the voices of the happy campers as I silently eat. Jafar-, the oracle drops his sandwich and his eyes turn green. Everyone turns to face him as he spouts a prophecy.

_Children of Khione beware,_

_For a curse you must share,_

_Fear will take over,_

_During October, and you're death shall be sealed._

_Release the Goddess of Snow,_

_And you're cruse will be stowed._

_Fate be changed if you fix the bond. _

Jafar fainted, and everyone went silent. My food had gotten cold, or was it just my presence?

"Well? Am I going on a quest?" Jack stood up and smirked as if a quest was such a good thing. Chiron stroked his beard.

"Well the prophecy did say Children of Khione…" His voice trailed off. He was clearly lost in thought.

"Jack, you may choose who you wish to come on the quest with you," Chiron says after a few minutes of silence.

"Oooh, ooh me!" Several Aphrodite girls squeal in delight. I roll my eyes.

"No, pick me Jack!" A girl with ebony hair and velvet lips squeals, and shoves the other Aphrodite girls. Chiron has to stomp his hooves down to keep everyone quiet. I raise an eyebrow at Anna, and she just shrugs. Jack is lost in thought and his eyes trail off to me.

"I pick… Elsa," Jack finally says. The Aphrodite girls groan, and some even burst into tears. I look down at my potatoes again, and clench my fists. I hate looking like a celebrity when someone says my name in public; everyone just starts groaning when they hear my name.

"You must pick another team mate Jack," Chiron strokes his beard. Jack eyes the crowd, as the Aphrodite kids stop crying and groaning. The squeals of high pitched voices can be heard again as Jack is lost in thought. The poor guy, I actually felt sorry for him.

"I pick….."

**WHO SHOULD HE PICK?! ANY REQUESTS? SIGNING OFF HERE, PLEASE TELL ME WHO HE SHOULD PICK!**


	4. The quest

**Hey guys! A lot of you said I should pick Hiccup, and Majority rules! THANK YOU FOR LEAVING SO MANY REVIEWS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS! **

**Chapter 4: The quest**

"….Hiccup," Jack smirks. Hiccup looks shocked, and so am I. I face-palm myself**, **and think: _Great, this will be the best quest yet. _

The Aphrodite cabin breaks into sobs again, and The Khione cabin looks shocked. A girl with white hair and a blue dress looks angry*.

"B-but Chiron, The prophecy clearly says Children of Khione, and none of the people chosen are mother's children! This is so unfair!" The girl says, clenching her fists, and giving me and Hiccup an angry look. Oh, as if it was our fault! I glare daggers at Jack, who seems to not notice.

Chiron seems too busy stroking his beard, and staring off to the sky. Everyone starts talking, and gossiping about the quest…. And probably even me too. Anna gives me a comforting look, and I nod my thanks to her. It's getting so loud, and Chiron doesn't even bother to stomp his hooves down to keep everyone quiet. I've had enough of this.

"SHUT IT!" I stomp down my foot and shout.

Everyone stops talking, and all eyes are on me. I narrow my eyes and decide to speak.

"Look, I know that a bunch of people want to go on this quest, and I'm not a child of Khione, so I shouldn't be on this quest-"

"That's right you shouldn't be!" The girl interrupts me, and kind of pisses me off.

"-As I was saying, I'm not a child of Khione. But, I'm a descendent," I almost want to take it back. This was a little awkward -saying that you're related to a snow goddess when you're a daughter of the goddess of wisdom and war.

"Sure… and I guess that means I'm related to Hypnos," An Aphrodite kid- Aurora I recall, says sarcastically. Everyone looks like they agree with Aurora- except Anna, Jack, and Hiccup. Chiron strokes his beard, and finally decides to speak.

"It is true, Elsa Winters is a descendent of Khione," Once the words escape from his lips, everyone gasps, and everyone is silent.

"Elsa, Jack, Hiccup. Tomorrow morning, come to the Big House once you're ready," "Everyone, please go to your cabins," Chiron says heavily, and trots off to the Big House.

Jack gives me a smirk, and walks off to the Khione cabin. Hiccup leaves, and soon I'm the only one who's still at the campfire. I sigh, sit down on my seat, and deicide to give the rest of my mashed potatoes to my mom as an offering.

_Mom, please tell me. Is this my fate? Is this my destiny? _

"I might die; I might never come back," I say aloud.

"Well, let's see about that," Oh god, he should stop scaring me like that.

"What do you want?" I say coldly, without looking at him.

"Oh come on Winters, give a guy a chance!" Jack takes a seat beside me, and I flinch because of how cold the air is now.

"You know, its 100% chance we won't get back… right?" I ask.

Jack just shrugs, and stays silent. I heave out a sigh, and I suddenly realize his arm is around me, and I'm leaning against him. I try not to show my alarm and surprise, and try to keep a straight face. I gently, take off his arm, and see his hurt expression, but he quickly tries to hide it.

"So… You're a child of Khione?" I ask. He just nods.

"Why so quiet Frost? Frostbite got your tongue? Speak to me!" I throw a tiny snowball at him.

"I thought you hated me speaking! I thought you hated me!" He sounds confused.

"Well I _did _hate you, but that was on the first day of camp, and a few hours ago. The past is in the past right?" I have no idea why I've changed my mind about him. Maybe Anna is right, maybe he isn't so bad.

"Well, see you tomorrow morning… Snow Queen," Jack smirks, and jogs to the Khione cabin. I guess it is getting late, and tomorrow I needed to visit Chiron with Jack and Hiccup. I jogged off to the Athena cabin, and collapsed on my bed. That was a mistake. I had been told that demigods had visions and weird dreams almost all the time, and this was my first time.

I was standing on Half-blood hill, and Hiccup and Jack were standing back to back with me. Shadows were everywhere, and there was black sand swiftly covering up the ground. Horses made out of the same sand, were surrounding me; separating me from the others.

"Jack! Hiccup!" I cried out, but it was no use.

"It's no use! Fear will always be your enemy!" A booming voice suddenly screamed. A dark shadow appeared, and I was swallowed in darkness.

I woke up, panting, and managed to go back to sleep.

**I'm updating again today, so stay tuned for the next chapter XD! Sorry this one took so long!**


	5. More to the prophecy

**Hi guys! 19 followers already? AWESOME! XD Anyways, I hope you enjoy the fifth chapter of this story! By the way, I'm going to start using other POVS.**

**DISCLAIMER: IT WOULD BE AWESOME IF I OWNED DISNEY, DREAMWORKS, PIXAR, AND ALL THOE OTHER ANIMATION STUDIOS, BUT I DON'T, AND IT WOULD BE AWESOME IF I OWNED RICK RIORDAN BOOKS, BUT I DON'T!**

**Chapter 5: More to the prophecy? **

**Jack's POV**

Man, what was I thinking? Last night I must have sounded like an idiot to Elsa! I might have been acting like one too! I had to admit… She was kind of cute. Ah! Snap out of it Frost, she may never even like you! I was having a mental fight in my brain now, as I was heading for the Big House. He did say after all that Hiccup, Elsa, and I meet him in the morning.

"It's him, the hottest guy ever!" I overhear Periwinkle squeal to her friend Rosetta.

"Omg, I totally agree!" She squealed in agreement. I rolled my eyes. I resented the shallow girls in the camp. They just couldn't stop acting like idiots and thinking their pretty. I ran past Tooth; who got the nickname because her mortal father was a dentist, and she was freakish about teeth just like him.

"Keep on flossing Jack!" She called.

I passed Mr. Nicholas*, or North as he prefers to be called; our assistant camp director.

"Morning Jack!" He called with his Russian accent. I nodded at him, and finally reached the Big House.

Hiccup was already there, and Elsa suddenly came jogging by.

"Hey," I greet them. Elsa nods at me and keeps quiet, and Hiccup says a quiet "Hi,"

I knock on the door, and Chiron opened it.

"Ah, Elsa, Hiccup, Jack! Come in," He smiles warmly, but he looks like he hasn't had a wink of sleep all night.

"As you can see, I've gathered every cabin head counselor to discuss this quest," Chiron gestures the ping pong table, which is crowded with all the head counselors of the cabins.

The Aphrodite head counselor- Snow White, waves at me, and blows a kiss. I wink at her, and quickly regretted it. Hiccup takes a seat, because he's the Athena cabin head counselor. North suddenly, barges in and smiles.

"So, what did I miss?" He asks, taking a seat.

"Nothing," Flynn- One of my friends, and who's also the head counselor of the Hermes Cabin, says casually, hiding a drachama he just stole.

"Children. We have gathered you hear to discuss about the prophecy that was said last night," Chiron says.

Everyone nods.

"There is actually more to the prophecy," He continues.

Everyone gasps, while North is calmly munching on fruit cake.

"Dingle!" North suddenly, shouts.

A little guy in a red suit brings a scroll for North. North opens up the scroll, and starts reading it aloud.

"_Children of Khione beware,_

_For a curse you must share._

_Fear will take over,_

_At the end of October, and the child of Hades will win._

_Release the goddess of snow,_

_For your curse shall be stowed._

_Your fate will be changed,_

_By the Man In The Moon._

Everyone was silent.

The moon? I though. I remembered, I did have a vision about the moon…

"October's next month," Bunnymund, the Ares head counselor says.

"And it said on Halloween," I added.

Everyone was silent.

**Elsa's POV**

Man. I hate this quest. I might even die because of this "Child of Hades" guy. I heaved out a sigh.

"Well? When do we leave?" I crack a smile and try to act upbeat.

**OKAY THAT'S IT FOR TODAY, BUT DON'T WORRY! I'M GOING TO UPDATE AGAIN MAYBE IF I HAVE TIME! BY THE WAY, SHOULD I WRITE A POKEMON AU?! AFTER MY HIGH SCHOOL AU AND COLLEGE AU? PLEASE TELL ME! * I MADE UP THAT NAME XD CAUSE ST. NICHOLAS, SO I THOUGH I COULD MAKE IT MR. NICHOLAS XD!**


	6. I pick a new weapon

**Hi guys! So, a lot of you guys liked my other chapter! Anyways, I really appreciate how many followers I'm getting and views! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm starting to hand out virtual food now, so enjoy some turkey with coke!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS!**

**Chapter 5: I pick a new weapon**

**Elsa's POV**

"So, when do we leave?" I managed to crack a smile and tried to sound upbeat. The Aphrodite head counselor is looking at me in a disgusted way, and starts flirting with Jack. I scowl, and my eyes wander off to see Jack flirting with Punzie- the girl who Anna and I met when we first came. Chiron and North seem to be having a silent conversation, and finally decide when we will.

"You will leave at midnight," North says.

"Wait, Midnight? That soon?" Hiccup asks, looking alarmed.

"Yes. Is there a problem Haddock?" North looks at Hiccup in the eye and stares at him.

"Oh. Oh! Well, that's fine according to me. Yeah, that's totally fine…" Hiccup looks troubled and tries to act normal.

The first thing that I noticed about Hiccup was when something bad happens, Hiccup gets all jumpy. It's kind of weird how I can study people and know them so well. According to Jack, it's fine by him. Well, he didn't even react. He's too busy flirting with Rapunzel again. I scowl. Wait. Am I jealous? Sudden realization hits me so fast, and I feel shocked about my thought. I shake my head and get the thoughts out of my head.

"Elsa. I see that no one cared to show you our weapon shed," Chiron notes that I don't have a weapon. Thank you for saying the obvious Chiron. I nod and frown.

"What do you mean by shed?" I frown, while raising an eyebrow.

"You'll know what he means later. Jackson, show her our garden shed," North waves the question away and assigns Mr. Flirting to show me their "weapon shed".

Jack leads me outside, and Dingle slams the door. I raise an eyebrow.

"Jackson? That's your full name?" I say in disbelief.

"Yes. Problem?" He gives me one of his famous smirks. I roll my eyes.

"Just show me the stupid shed already," I lightly push him forward. I follow him into a giant greenhouse, and once I step inside, my mouth falls open. Well, you would want everything in this shed if you wanted to host a garden war club. Thousands of weapons were stacked neatly on top of shelves, and rows of shields were stacked on the ground off to the side.

"Wow. You guys should really host a crazy gardening war club," I grab a nearby sword and examine it. It seems too heavy, so I put it back. Jack laughs.

"Some humor you got there," He smirks. I roll my eyes.

"So, what will you pick?" He breaks the silence.

"I don't know… There's so many," It's true. The weapons seem to never end.

"Come on we don't have all day! Pick one Snow Queen. Pick a weapon, any weapon!" I flinch when he calls me Snow Queen.

My eyes wander off to the very far side of the shed. There's a glitter coming from one of the shelves there. My curiosity takes over me, and I run to the little sparkle. **Okay, I'll describe what it is: It's a bracelet, decorated with snowflakes, flames, trees, water, and wind. I'll also describe how it works: Basically, you press this button on the bracelet, and it can turn into any weapon you want, or a shield. **

**If you press another button on the bracelet, you can summon any element that's decorated on the bracelet, and you know what's funny? Elsa can get extra snow/frost/ice power from the bracelet XD! Anyways, I just made up this fun weapon! I wish I had it in real life! The bracelet can also magically fit you're your wrist size. Anyways, let's get back to the story. **

Several other weapons are covering the item I'm looking for, so Jack helps me get all the weapons out. I try and carry a heavy ax out, but its way too heavy, and Jack has to help me. I suddenly realize his hand is on mine, and he does too. I feel my face flushing, and he just smirks. We put down the ax, and I make a grab for the item I was looking for. It's a bracelet? And it's covered in dirt and dust. I quickly clean it with my camp half blood orange T-shirt, and its clean as a whistle. The designs are so complicated, and the sparkle had come from a diamond gem from the snowflake design on the bracelet.

"Is that even a weapon? I think it's one of the Aphrodite kid's," Jack assumes. I just shrug, and try it on.

"You never know Jackson," I smirk.

I see some dirt on the bracelet still, and decide to clean it with my thumb. I press my thumb a little hard, and suddenly water squirts into Jack's face.

"Oops," A giggle escapes from my lips when I see Jack all soaked. It looks like as if he just took a dip in the lake. Jack just shrugs.

"The sun will dry it off," He just says, and looks at my bracelet.

"That bracelet looks good on y- I mean it really suits you," He cracks a smile.

I giggle again.

**Lol funny chapter, anyway please don't tell me to update faster. This summer I'm REALLY busy. Sorry, I'll try to update as soon as I can.**


	7. We leave at Midnight

**Hello there! Okay, how about burritos? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or settings.**

**Chapter 6: Midnight Quest**

**Hiccup's POV**

I hated this quest. It was mostly because I was going to miss my secret date with Astrid, and also because I might die. People at camp said if you died on a quest, it would be an honour. I said if you died on a quest, it would suck. It was time to tell Astrid that I would miss our big date.

"What?!" Astrid screamed.

I winced.

"All because of this stupid quest you agreed to go on?" Astrid asked in disbelief.

I nodded, and braced myself just in case. Well, I didn't get hurt. But, I did get wet. She pushed me into the lake. Real cool Astrid. A muscular Ares guy started laughing at me, and put his arm around Astrid. She punched him away, and walked off.

**Jack's POV**

Sure going on the quest was fun and all, but I would be a bit homesick. If I died, all the girls would die of sadness because the hottest guy in camp died. I paused to think of how we were going to get going if we had no ride. I ran off to the Athena cabin to find Hiccup, so I could talk to him. Elsa opened the cabin door and looked quite annoyed.

"Yes?" She asked in annoyance.

"Where's Hiccup?" I ask.

"He went off to the lake," She closed the door once the words escaped from her lips. I frowned. Looks like someone got pissed off. I glanced at the lake, and saw a very damp Hiccup walking towards the Athena cabin.

"What happened to you?" I laughed.

"Oh, I just got pushed into the lake by a maniac woman," Hiccup cracked a smile.

I smirked.

"Were you following that chick Astrid again?" I asked, still grinning.

Hiccup just shrugged and sighed.

"I hate this quest," He mumbled.

"What was that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I said, I hate this quest," He raised his voice.

"Okay, okay. I know how you feel. If I die, all the hot chicks that have a crush on me will burst into non-stop tears forever," I smirked. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"But, on the bright side, we won't have to go on the quest if we don't have a ride," I winked. Hiccup raised an eyebrow, and digested what I just said.

"Oh," He winked back.

"But Hiccup. We do need a ride, or else the freaking Ice Queen and the rest of the camp will make us," I added.

"Well I do have something that can get us moving..." Hiccup's voice trailed off.

"Well? What is it?" I ask. I need to at least know what he's talking about, it could be a flying piece of garbage for Pete's sake.

"It's a surprise," He grinned, which scared me kind of. I hate surprises sometimes.

Bunnymund and Flynn had onetime played a valentines prank on me, and I've been careful on surprises ever since. I decided to just trust the guy already, he was one of my best friends, and the guy had a pretty rough day so far.

"Okay, see you at dinner I guess," I shook his hand.

"Nice doing business with you Mr. Frost," He did a deep fake voice, and laughed. I laughed too, and I was actually glad I chose Hiccup to go on the quest.

**Elsa's POV**

It was almost midday, and I was getting pretty stressed. I wish the clock would just go slower. I had a stupid and foolish idea, and I didn't even know what would happen if it worked. If I ran into a Hecate kid, I would be even more tempted to do my plan*. I sighed, and punched my pillow in frustration.

"Elsa, are you okay?" Belle asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," I get up. I sigh, and decided to take some fresh air.

I spot Anna chatting with a girl with crazy red hair, and I jog over.

"Hey Elsa," Anna greets me. I nod at her and the redhead.

"Oh, I should introduce you to my sister," She tells the girl.

"Elsa, this is Merida. Merida, this is Elsa," Anna introduces.

"Hello Elsa," Merida shakes my hand, and I noted that she has a Scottish accent.

"Hi," I shake her hand.

"Are you in the Athena cabin?" She asks. I nod.

"You're in the Apollo cabin?" I ask. She nods. I crack a smile.

"Elsa… I'm worried about you," Anna admits.

"I don't want you to go," She continues. I smile warmly.

"It's going to be okay Anna," I hug her.

"Everything's going to be… Just fine,"

Merida looks a bit uncomfortable, and we stop hugging each other.

"Sorry, a little sister moment," Anna says. Merida just nods.

"Elsa. I want to come with you," Anna breaks the silence. I smile.

"Anna, you know you can't. Only three people on a quest," I smile sadly.

Anna looks down at her feet.

"I know… But, I just don't want you to get hurt,"

"Well, I don't want _you _to get hurt either," I take her hand.

She smiles.

Merida seems even more uncomfortable, and stays silent.

"I think I should go and practice my archery," Merida breaks the silence.

Anna and I nod at her, and she runs off to the training arena.

"I'll see you at dinner I guess," Anna smiles, and hugs me one last time.

"Yeah, see you later," I hug her back.

**At Dinner…**

**Anna's POV**

I stared down at my potato chips and give them as an offering to my mother; Aphrodite. I sit back down at the Aphrodite table, and brace myself for a lot of gossiping, but it's strange. The Aphrodite table is completely empty, except for me. I roll my eyes. Of course, they were probably too sorrow to leave their cabins because the hottest guy in the camp will be gone. My eyes trail off to Elsa and I sigh. I wonder… No. Elsa would be so angry when she found out I had went on the quest with her. I just shook my head, lost in thought. I finished dinner, and decided to go to my cabin.

**At midnight.**

I check the moon out of my window, and it's midnight. I quickly change clothes, and sneak out of the cabin. I scan the beach, and spot North, Chiron, Jack, Elsa, and Hiccup standing near a Dragon? I just shrug. Compared to everything I've learned, dragons seem normal. I smiled. I took a giant bottle out of my backpack, and sipped it. I immediately turned invisible**, and ran towards the beach.

**This is a really long chapter, by the way updating again soon! **

***Elsa wanted a Hecate kid to slow time.**

**** Anna got an invisibility potion from the Hecate cabin**


	8. Las Vegas, Nevada

**Hi guys. Sorry for not updating lately, I've been so lazy to. Anyways, I hope some chocolate chip cookies and milk can make up for it? By the way, I'm changing Jack to be a child of Poseidon, because if I make him a son of Khione, he will be related to Elsa in some way and that would be weird because in the future they date and stuff. (Yes, I know the prophecy says Children of Khione, but snow and ice are technically just frozen water, so can we change the prophecy to children of water and snow?) **

**Jack: Aren't all the gods technically all related?**

**Elsa: Yeah, good point.**

**Me: Well, would you want to be dating your relative?**

**J: Well… **

**M: Now, where were we? Oh right. The 8****th****chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8:**

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

**Elsa's POV**

Chiron and North were watching us leave the camp on top of Toothless the Dragon. Hiccup had gotten us a ride alright, and it was pretty fascinating to see a real life dragon, instead of pictures of ones in books.

"Good luck Elsa, Jack, Hiccup," Chiron said, looking very lost in thought.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Have some cookies for the trip, my treat," North handed us a plate of cookies, but it looked a lot like someone had already chewed some of the pieces. Hiccup's dragon looks at the cookies in disgust, and everyone probably seems to be thinking the same of the half-eaten biscuits- except North.

"Well, I think we should get going," Hiccup seems very anxious to go.

"Oh, right." Jack hops onto the back of Toothless. I get on too, and Hiccup is at the front already. Hiccup whispers in Toothless' ear and he starts flying up in the air. After a while, Toothless slows down to a steady speed, and I finally relax. Maybe the quest wasn't all so bad after all. I find myself star gazing, and reaching out to touch the clouds. I start to feel drowsy, and find myself leaning back onto Jack. He doesn't mind, and surprised to find that I don't too. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

That was a mistake. I had another vision. A woman, wearing a long blue Greek chiton*, with a light blue crown decorated in snowflakes resting on top of her dark ebony hair, was in a cage, made out of… black sand? Dark flames made out of sand surrounded her, covering her in flames. I gasped, and wanted to tell the stranger that she would be alright and try to help her out, but something held me and my voice back.

"So… This is Elsa Winters is it?" A drawling voice asked.

"So alone and sad aren't we?" The voice echoed across the now dark room.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" I answered.

"Why, haven't you've ever heard of the _Boogey Man_?" A shadow of a man suddenly appeared.

"I know everyone's greatest fear, everyone's weakness, which might lead to their _downfall_ as you might say it," He sneered.

"You have an interesting fear Elsa. Your fear is just fear itself! Wonderful isn't it?" He cackled.

"What do you want from me?" I snarled.

"Why, I don't want a _what. _I want nothing other than a who_. I want you, Elsa Winters," _He laughed with no humor. The shadow disappeared, and my name echoed in the dark room.

"ELA WINTERS! WAKE UP!" I open my eyes, and I look at my surroundings. It's hard to tell, because I'm falling. I see Jack, and he's right above me. He must have woken me up from my nightmare.

"Yes? What do you want?" I yelled. Why did he wake me up? I could have died in my sleep without feeling any pain.

"YOU'RE BRACELET! USE YOU'RE FREAKING BRACELET TO GET US OUT OF THIS MESS!" Jack bellowed.

I struggled to find the object button on my bracelet, and thought of a giant cushion. My bracelet quickly transformed into a giant blue pillow, and it fell to the ground. Jack and I were pulled down pretty fast by gravity, and landed on top of the pillow. Hiccup and Toothless was nowhere to be seen.

"What happened while I was asleep?" I quavered.

"Well let's see…, a horse attacked and scared Toothless, making me and you fall, Hiccup had fallen with Toothless in who knows where, and now we're completely lost, probably the best thing that happened to us, right?" Jack sarcastically beamed.

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, genius. Let's hope we can find them," I say grimly. I turn the cushion back into my bracelet, and gaze our surroundings. Its morning now and it looks like we've traveled all the way to Las Vegas, Nevada, according to the giant sign we landed near. The mortals act like nothing has happened; as if kids falling from the sky and landing on giant cushions is normal.

"I'm going to take a look from bird's eye view," I say, and press the element button. I summon the wind, and fly up. I gaze all over the city, and see Hiccup, and Toothless! Their near a hotel? And it has a giant lotus flower on top of it. I fly down, and press the button to shut the winds off.

"Well? Did you see them?" Jack has lost his patience.

"I saw Hiccup and Toothless. Their near a hotel," I uttered.

"Come on Frost, grab on!" I take his hand, summon the winds again, and we fly off.

**HI GUYS, SO DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER? THE WOMAN IN THE CHITON IS KHIONE, AND BY THE WAY, IF YOU'RE WONDERING ABOUT ANNA, SHE'S HANGING ON TO JACK'SHOODIE RIGHT NOW, SHE'S INVISIBLE.**


	9. The Lotus Casino and Hotel

**Hey guys! Lol, yes I'm updating again! ;) New ideas are popping up, so I want to finish this story quick (Don't worry, it's like 40 or more chapters long, so the story won't end so soon!) Anyways, how about pizza with /nestea/ or any soft drink of your choice today? Okay, enjoy the 9****th**** chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: IT WOULD BE AWESOME IF I OWNED THESE CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS, BUT I DON'T!**

**Chapter 9:**

**The Lotus Casino and Hotel**

**Anna's POV**

Hanging onto Jack's hoodie was a pretty tough job during a rescue takeoff, but it was worth it seeing that my sister was safe. I hoped Hiccup and his dragon were okay, who knows, what if that hotel had monsters in disguise? The wind blew in my face as I was being dragged by Jack. Unfortunately, my backpack had fallen with Hiccup and Toothless, so any moment my invisibility would wear off, and I couldn't be able to drink anymore potion. I heaved a tiny sigh of relief when we landed on the ground- I always felt a little queasy if I went up in the air.

"Let's find Hiccup and Toothless, who knows where they are and if they've been caught by monsters," Elsa hits the "off" button on her bracelet. Jack nods in agreement, and they run inside the Hotel. I follow them, not wanting to lose them in the crowd. The Hotel is amazing! It's packed with games, tons of food, and a lot of people to communicate with. I frown. There's a guy with an afro, and a 70's disco jumpsuit playing Dionysus' favourite arcade game- Packman. I frown again. There's a teenage girl about my age, except she's wearing a light blue 40's dress. Something wasn't right. I shrugged it off. Maybe it was just some funky fashion. I scan the area and see Hiccup with Jack and Elsa. Toothless is nowhere to be seen. I jog up to the gang, and overhear them talking.

"… Out of here," Elsa says grimly.

"But, look at all the cool games and food!" Jack protests.

"And there's so many hot chicks!" He adds.

I roll my eyes, and so does Elsa.

"Oh alright fine, but just a few minutes and we're out of here," Elsa crosses her arms.

Jack and Hiccup run off to try out the new games, and Elsa just walks over to the waitresses walking around with some interesting food.

"Can I get you anything Miss?" The waitress asks.

"Um, maybe one of those?" Elsa points to the lotus flower thing on the waitress' plate.

"Here you go," She hands Elsa a lotus flower, and she takes a bite.

I frown. I felt like something wasn't right. I glanced at Jack and Hiccup, and they too seemed to be having a few lotus flowers. I shook my head. I decided to start looking for Toothless and try to make myself useful. I marched right outside of the Hotel, without anyone noticing since I was still invisible, and to my surprise, saw Toothless sitting on the ground nearby.

"Toothless!" I called. The dragon looked around, and he didn't see me of course.

"It's me, Anna. Elsa's sister," I introduce myself. Toothless' ears seem to perk up when I say Elsa's name, and starts sniffing me. I feel like he can detect my smell. He lifts up his tail, and there's something dark green under it. It's my backpack! I grab it and mutter "Thanks," to him. He nods.

"Toothless, we need to get them out of there," I gesture to the Hotel. Toothless seems to understand and he gestures with his ear for me to hop on. I nod, and suddenly realize, It's night time now instead of just the morning. I frown.

"How much time has passed?" I ask him.

Toothless makes a squiggly line in the ground with his tail, and it looks a lot like a… "5. 5 days?" I ask. He nods. I gasp. I knew something wasn't right!

"Alright Toothless, let's get the team out of there," I say, and hop on.

**Jack's POV**

I loved this place! It had everything a teenager could want: Food, games, and of course girls. I started playing some games, and couldn't stop. Elsa seemed to be enjoying herself a lot, and had forgotten all about the time. Maybe we could avoid the quest, and spend the rest of our lives here playing games and eating. I frowned. But what about camp? It was practically my home. I shook my head. No, we have to do this quest.

"Hiccup, I think we need to get out of here," I whisper to him. I got the feeling that the Lotus Hotel staff didn't want us to leave, so I needed to keep a low profile.

"Why? It's awesome here!" Hiccup protests.

"We need to leave now man. This hotel isn't… well normal," I try to explain to him.

"Of course it is! Why wouldn't it be?" Hiccup is still in the trance. I frown. Looks like we have to go with Plan B.

"Hey, Hiccup. I heard that you can win a flashy Mercedes car here! Come on! And let's go find Elsa!" I lie.

"Okay," Hiccup says dreamily.

I grab his hand, and make a run for it. I scan the crowd, and find Elsa, taking a bite from another lotus flower.

"Elsa, come on! I want to have another go on that game!" I pretend to be in the trance. Elsa nods, and follows me and Hiccup to the giant car on display.

"Well, I don't have my driver's license yet, but who cares?" I say. I grab Hiccup and Elsa and throw them in the car. I jump into the driver's seat, and turn the display key. The car's engine roars to life, and I step on the gas pedal. Just when I turned on the car, the walls suddenly broke in half, and Toothless flew in.

"Right on time buddy," I say, as a bunch of the Lotus staff stop me from driving the car by coming into the car. Toothless lands on top of the roof, and makes a giant hole on the top. Hiccup snaps out of the trance once he sees Toothless, and he jumps up to meet his friend.

"Alright buddy, let's get out of here," He tells the dragon. I hop up with Elsa, and we take off, leaving the Lotus staff in shock.

**LOL XD, anyways hope you enjoyed! I'm updating again today maybe.**


	10. MrKabuki & Bloodyfist tries to Kill Us

**Hey guys! Yes, I'm updating again today ;). Today how about chicken with fries? Shout outs to: Guest who commented on Chapter 3, (No, I'm not Filipino, but I am Asian. I will not reveal my age (I don't trust people on the internet, sorry DX), and the Hiccup in my story is from Httyd 1, and I forget who Ebony is), Guest who commented on Chapter 2(Thanks), Guest who commented on Chapter 7, (I'll try to make it less boring) and DesertSnowQueen who recently commented on my last Chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: IT WOULD BE AWESOME IF I OWNED WALT DISNEY ANIMATION STUDIOS, AND DREAMWORKS ANIMATION STUDIOS, AND PIXAR, AND THE PERCY JACKSON TRILOGY, BUT I DON'T! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO DISNEY, DREAMWORKS, PIXAR, AND RICK RIORDAN**

**Chapter 10: Mr. Kabuki And Mr. Bloodyfist tries to Kill Us**

**Hiccup's POV**

After the Lotus Hotel episode, who knows what else would come next. Thanks to Toothless, and Jack, we might have never gotten out of that horrid place. Sure, the place was probably a dream come true for every kid in the world, but the place was probably built to keep you in forever.

"So, where to next, the amazing Lily Hotel?" Jack asks sarcastically.

"Well according to Toothless, We should be leaving Nevada soon," I answer.

"And what happens if we get attacked again?" Elsa questioned.

"I'm not sure, but we can't afford to get sneaked attacked again like that," I stated.

"Well, No body's going to attack us when Jack Frost is here," Jack reassured.

Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you but five days has passed according to Toothless," I wince.

"Five?" Elsa looks startled of how much time has passed.

"Yeah five," I repeated.

"Is there a problem Snow Queen?" Jack smirks.

"It's just that, the more time we waist, the closer it gets to October," She stated.

"Oh," Jack and I chorus.

There's a few minutes of silence between us, until there's a sudden squeaking noise.

"Guys what's that noise?" Jack asks.

"I don't-" I look down, and see a guy in one of those Japanese Kabuki masks, and surrounding him are… Micro robots? The Micro robots are squeaking a lot, and they seem to be staring at us.

"Are those micro robots?" Elsa asks.

"Yep. And a whole lot of them too," I say grimly, and turning Toothless around to face Mr. Kabuki.

Mr. Kabuki seems to be controlling the robots… But I couldn't see any type of remote or controller. My eyes widened.

"Uh guys, we need to get out of here," I say.

"You think?" Jack bellowed.

Toothless seemed to understand that we wanted to get out of here, so he flapped his wings, turned around, and took off.

"_You're not getting away that easily," _A voice boomed inside my head.

"_Oh yeah? Try me," _I challenged.

A loud _boom_ suddenly, hit Toothless on the tail, and we went tumbling down to the ground… again just like we did before the Lotus Hotel incident.

A loud laugh filled the air, and I opened my eyes, to see silent Mr. Kabuki, and another guy… with crazy curly black hair.

"Who are you," I croak.

"I am Drago Bloodvist," Said the curly haired man as if it were obvious.

The air suddenly, turned cold, and I saw a giant… monster? No, it didn't seem to be a monster. It looked more like a giant wooly mammoth, with huge tusks… except it seemed to have scaly skin just like a dragon.

"Drago, the boss wants them alive," Kabuki reminded crazy Mr. Bloodyfist.

"Oh alright, but the job would be faster if the boss had listened to me," Drago waved off the best behind him, and it disappeared into the shadows just like them. After that, I passed out.

**Sorry guys, this chapter's a bit short, but I'm updating one more time.**


	11. Anna is Caught

**Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter yesterday. My computer overheated, and I had to wait to update again. If you want to get a shout out, please comment! (I'm looking for a bunch of reviews, this fanfic is my second one). Pie to: DesertSnowQueen, (Thanks and Lol.), (Yes, she's the only one who commented on Chapter 10), and Qdon (Thanks).**

**Disclaimer: These characters and the Percy Jackson trilogy don't belong to me! They belong to Walt Disney Animation Studios, Dreamworks Animation Studios, maybe Pixar, or 20****th**** Century Fox, and Rick Riordan!**

**Chapter 11:**

**Anna is Caught**

**Anna's POV**

After Toothless fell down, and the two maniacs left, everyone had passed out except me. I glanced at Elsa, and saw a scratch on her cheek. I glanced at Jack who had a bruise on his elbow I could just make out. I smiled. Elsa and Jack seemed to make a cute couple. I grinned, thinking of the future for Elsa and Jack. Taking a glance at Toothless and Hiccup, I checked for any bruises or scratches. Carefully lifting up Hiccup's head from Toothless' tail I gasped and accidently let go of Hiccup's head. I lifted up Hic's head up again, and winced. One of Toothless' tail wings were cut off. Sudden realization hit me, and I felt sorrow for the poor dragon. Toothless couldn't fly normally now… I frowned, and had an idea. I was no Hephaestus kid, but maybe I could build a new tail for Toothless! I knew it sounded crazy, but I had to try. I hesitated when I knew that Hiccup should have some fancy mechanical stuff in his backpack. It would technically be nosing around. I sighed and finally opened his backpack, resting on the guy's back. Careful not to wake him up, I looked in his backpack to find a bunch of mechanical goodies. Even though he wasn't a Hephaestus kid, he loved to build things, at least that's what Elsa said to me. I made my choice of items and carefully carried them onto the soft grass.

Hiccup never rode on Toothless with a saddle, might as well add one while I was at it. I grabbed a piece of thick leather from Hiccup's bag and started sewing it into a saddle*. I smiled.

"There," I said aloud.

I didn't know what exactly I was doing, but I was cutting out some black fabric*, to make a new tail fin. A groan suddenly filled the air, and Hiccup was starting to stir. I dropped the fabric, and backed up. Hiccup's eyes fluttered open and he got onto his feet. He looked down at my saddle and the various mechanical parts from his pack. Slightly confused, he tossed the parts back into his pack and sat down near Toothless' tail.

He looks at the empty spot where Toothless' left tail fin is supposed to be and digests what's happened.

He gets to work, and snatches various things from his backpack. The guy gets to work, and Toothless starts to stir from all the noise. Elsa and Jack seem to be waking up too, and I walk closer to watch Hiccup work.

"Wow, and your mom is Athena?" Words accidently escape from my lips. Hiccup drops his work and there's a loud _clang_ when metal collapses on metal. He turns around and grabs a fancy sword from his pocket.

"Anna?" Hiccup lowers his weapon. Oh no. I look down at my feet, and realize the invisibility potion has worn off.

"Oh, um… hi," I wave.

"Hi?" Hiccup greets me uncertainly.

"Anna?" Oh great. Elsa's awake now, and so is Jack.

I sigh. I knew this would happen.

"Yea, It's me," I say simply.

"W-wait. Did you follow us on the quest?" Elsa says, shocked.

"Yes. I stole a invisibility potion from a Hecate kid, and I went on the quest with you guys without anyone knowing, and-"I realize I'm ranting on and I stop talking. Elsa's giving me a stern look right now and I don't know what to say.

"Hiccup, Jack. I think we need some alone time," I shoe them away.

"If you say so," Jack gives Hiccup a questioning look, and he just shrugs in reply.

This is going to be _such_ a long fight.

**Uh oh! I might be updating again soon so see ya! *Anna took some Arts and Crafts classes back at camp and yes, she knows sewing. **The Aphrodite cabin has a bunch of fabrics and stuff, and she packed some (Just In Case). **


	12. Jack goes missing

**Hi guys! XD, I'm updating again. Today, the meal is a McDonalds (Any choice of meal from Mcdonalds), and a soft drink XD! McDonalds to: Thisdogforelay (Yes but he just ignored it), ElsaTheSnowQueen2 (Thanks ;) ), &amp; ShimmerShine! (Can't wait for the movie to come out X3, Mine is Gogo). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG, Frozen, HTTYD, Brave, Tangled, any other animated movies, or Percy Jackson!**

**Chapter 12: Jack Goes Missing**

**Elsa's POV**

I wish Anna hadn't gone with us. She would die with us if we ran into this "Child of Hades" from the prophecy probably!

"Anna. You can't just start following me wherever I go," I say sternly.

"Yea but-"I raise my hand to interrupt her.

"I know you just want to know that I'm safe, but you could always Iris message me," I pointed out.

"I guess I wasn't thinking right… I'm sorry," Anna apologizes.

I sigh in exasperation.

"I want you to go back home… _now_," I say when Anna opens her mouth to protest.

I press a button on my bracelet and imagine a teleportation machine. The bracelet turns into a machine that can fit five people in it. Just when Anna is about to leave Hiccup comes running towards us.

"Elsa Jack's gone," Hiccup informed me.

"What? Gone?" I ask in disbelief. The boy nods and I'm left paralyzed.

"How did he just disappear?" Anna asks.

"He said he heard something or someone calling for help or something and told me he was going to check it out. It's been twenty minutes now, and he hasn't come back," Hiccup answers grimly.

I pursed my lips and refused to believe that we lost him already. Anna looks at me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Well we got to go look for him, it's not like he fell through the ground," Anna says, determined to go look for him.

Just then a cackle boomed across the street, sending the mortals to the ground…. Who now seemed to be sleeping?

"That voice… I know that voice," I recalled the laugh from my dream.

"Ah, prefect… The trio! Wait… What's this? The boy's been replaced by a little girl… How wonderful," The voice said, sneering with delight.

"Who are you, and what have you done to Jack?" Anna yelled.

"Jackson Overland Frost has been… exterminated," The man answered.

I widened my eyes and gasped.

"Yes Miss Winters. Your poor little Jack has been captured for, ah the rest of his life," He continued. An image flashed through my mind, it was Jack! He was lying in some underground cave!"

"Why are you doing this?" I rasp.

"Why? I want to be believed in. I want people to know the _Boogey Man_, just like they believed in my old man and the rest of the gods," He sneered.

I widened my eyes even more. _The Child of Hades. _I remember from the prophecy.

"Well _Boogey Man,_ what are you going to do? Host a dance party?" Anna challenged. Anna muttered something to us like "I have a plan,"

"A dance party?" He laughed without humor.

"Well let's dance," Completely insane is what I describe this man. Thirsty for bloodshed.

Black sand surrounded us, but just in time I made an ice shield around us, and I looked down at my bracelet. A new design? A clock…. I grinned and pressed the clock button. Everyone and everything froze except for me. I unfroze Anna and Hiccup and they looked confused.

"What happen-" Hiccup is midsentence when I cut him off.

"No time, we need a plan to save Jack," I furrow my brow.

"Anna what's your plan," I add.

"Well…"

**Later…**

**Pitch's POV**

Just when I was about to kill those brats finally, I suddenly woke up tied up in a chair. I glanced up and sneered at the little demigods.

"This was you're plan to stop me? Tie me up in a chair?" I laughed.

"That's right, and you better tell us where you're lair is or you get the light," The redhead girl smirked, and pointed at the snow button on the platinum blonde's bracelet. I scowled. Sun and Snow was my weakness, and not being able to be believed in… but I had a trap laid out for these kids.

"Well, it's on the other side of town. But I doubt you'll be able to find it," I blast the rope and chair with my powers, and disappear into the shadows.

**Sorry guys, this chapter's a bit shorter. Updating right now!**


	13. Opposite of your ordinary fairy tale

**Hey guys! Yes, updating again right after I just updated XD! Lol, so how about some Chocolate! Chocolate to: ElsaTheSnowQueen2!**

**Disclaimer: It would be awesome if I owned these characters or settings, but I don't! All rights belong to: Disney, DreamWorks, maybe Pixar Studios, 20****th**** Century Fox, Other movie studio brands, and Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 13: Opposite of your usual fairy tale.**

**Elsa's POV**

Once Pitch was gone, we had to navigate our way to the other side of town. I had to admit, a girl saving a boy was actually opposite of your usual fairy tale. The boy usually saves the damsel in distress and takes all the credit, and etc., etc. We kept flying for several minutes, and Toothless seemed to know where he was going. Finally, the dragon landed on a frozen lake.

"Look for anything that says: _The Disco Man's Property_," Hiccup joked.

Rolling my eyes, I suddenly, heard a faint yell from the other side of the lake, and I followed the sound.

"Elsa?" Anna asked uncertainly.

I signaled everyone to quiet down, and I heard the yell, but this time it sounded closer. I suddenly, fell into a giant hole.

"Elsa? Are you okay?" Anna asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" My voice trails off after I look at Pitch's lair. Millions of horses made out of black sand are flying around, and they seemed to be circling something… I caught a glimpse of something blue. _Jack. _I thought.

"Anna, Hiccup, come down here," I whisper. Anna jumps down with a tiny thud, and so does Hiccup.

"Hiccup, can you create a diversion? Fly on Toothless or something, so we can get the horses out of here," I whisper to him. Hiccup groans a bit, but nods.

"Anna, you and I get Jack," I continue. Anna nods. Hiccup waits for my signal and starts yelling some very insulting things about horses, which is sad because I love horses.

"Come get me you hay lovers!" Hiccup jumps out of the hole, with the help of my bracelet turned into a trampoline. The horses fly past us, who can't see us because of the darkness.

"Okay, let's get him," Anna whispers. There's a sound of movement and a small voice says "Elsa? Anna?"

"Jack?" I ask. Anna and I run towards the sound of Jack's voice. Pausing, I think of a flashlight for my bracelet, and it lights up the whole room. I see Jack, and he's locked up in a cage, with a small lock on the door. I note that his trident is gone. He looks pretty beaten up, and he seems to be sleeping… just like the mortals on the street. Anna runs to Jack, and snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Elsa, quick use your bracelet to get him out," Anna uttered. I thought of a laser, and broke the lock.

"How embarrassing it is. A girl rescuing the guy," Pitch laughed.

Anna gasped, darkness covered her and I, making us pass out.

So. This is how I might die. At the hands of a disco deranged freak.

**Mwahaha CLIFFIE :D!**


	14. Hiccup and Toothless Save the Day

**Hi guys! Sorry for that last cliffy, I couldn't help myself XD! If you like this story, please check out my ever after high au, or my Percabeth one-shot :)! Today requested from Summer Shine, is chocolate! Chocolate to: DesertSnowQueen (Sure), Dolphin22 (lol same), Stephanie (Anna is there because she wanted to follow Elsa on the quest, and Kristoff is back at camp), Dolphin 22 (No, but he only likes her for her power, not like a relationship type of thing), and Cliffielover (Thanks).**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ROTG, Frozen, Brave, Tangled, Other movies that are in this story, and Percy Jackson!**

**Chapter 14: Hiccup and Toothless the dragon save the day**

**Elsa's POV**

The Boogey Man had taken all of our weapons, and put Anna to sleep. However, he didn't do anything to me, except put me in the same cage as Jack and Anna.

"What do you want with me?" I growled. The man laughed with no humor, and I narrowed my eyes. I blasted him with my ice, but he quickly blocked it with his nightmare sand. The ice and sand met together and froze into one giant spiral of frozen sand.

"See how powerful we are together? People can know who we are, and no more being pushed and bullied around," He tempted, walking around the cage, fire in his eyes.

"They'll know who we are because they'll fear us!" I hissed.

"Just leave me alone," I cried, desperate for the man to leave.

"You want to be alone? Done," He waved his hand, and I was suddenly falling into a dark hole.

I managed to land on my feet, but the impact made a sharp pain in my left foot. I looked at the angle it was pointing to and a wave of nausea hit me. I reached into my pack, and ate some ambrosia with nectar. My foot seemed to feel a little better. I managed to stand up, and examine my surroundings. I seemed to be in some underground tunnel… I couldn't be too far away from Pitch's lair. I sighed. It was hopeless. I put my head down on my knees, and started crying.

Tears streamed down my face, and I thought of Jack and Anna, sleeping in a deep sleep. I remembered the mortals lying on the street, snoozing away without realizing that the world would be controlled by a crazy maniac. I tried to imagine what happened to Hiccup and Toothless, and wondered if they too had fallen into the Boogey Man's spell. I wiped away my tears and decided to bust out of here. A plan was forming in my mind, and I had an idea to rescue myself, Anna, and Jack.

I pressed my bracelet's button and I summoned the winds. I flew up and saw a small hole up ahead. I started flying up the hole, and I had found Pitch's lair. A sudden familiar cry echoed across the dark room. Toothless? The familiar dark midnight shape of the dragon flew past me, and Hiccup was riding on top of the dragon! I frowned. Toothless had a new tail?

"Elsa? Jack? Anna?" The Athena boy called, lighting up the room with a tiny light bulb.

"I'm over here," I say, waving my hand up so he can spot me. He flies over to me, Toothless grabs me by the arms, Hiccup helps me up, and we fly towards the cage holding Jack and Anna. Suddenly, there's a small voice coming from the other side of the room. I turn my head and I see a cage… with the same woman from my dream. There's black sand surrounding her, and she calls for help again.

"Hiccup, you get Jack and Anna. I'm going to save her," I say, pointing to the woman. Hiccup nods, and I hop off, running towards the cage.

"Don't worry, I'm going to get you out," I reassure her, but I'm not very sure I can.

I freeze the sand coming towards her, but it keeps multiplying. The sand seems to be weakening the woman, and it seems to be getting stronger. I freeze the cage, and it collapses. The woman seems too weak to run, and I use the winds to carry her out, leaving the sand which keeps growing and growing. I fly up to her, and we fly towards Toothless and Hiccup, who have Anna and Jack. Hiccup yells something to Toothless, and we shoot out of the hole in the entrance.

**I'm updating again today, so please stay tuned! XD, please comment and review!**


	15. I awaken the Godess

**Hey guys, yes I'm updating again :O! Big surprise isn't it? By the way, I'm trying to get AT LEAST maybe 50 followers? Anyways, cotton candy to: DesertSnowQueen, Elsa Summers (Thank you for reading it), Guest, DisneyComicBookFan (I would tell you why, but I would spoil the story for you, and how's Italy?), and Elsa Winters (Thanks).**

**DISCLAIMER: It would be freaking awesome if I owned Disney, DreamWorks, Pixar, 20****th**** Century Fox, Percy Jackson, and other movie brands, But I don't! All rights belong to Rick Riordan, Disney, DreamWorks, Pixar, 20****th**** Century Fox, and other movie brands. **

**Chapter 15: I awaken the goddess**

**Elsa's POV**

Hiccup and Toothless had suspiciously escaped easily from the horses, and we had easily escaped. Pitch was planning something, and we might not be able to stop him.

"So, what are we going to do with her?" Hiccup gestures to the pale unconscious woman I had saved just moments ago.

"I'm not sure, but I got the feeling this is probably the goddess in the prophecy," I say, confessing my thoughts.

"Well we rescued the snow goddess, that's one line of the prophecy down, maybe this quest will be over soon," Hiccup says hopefully.

"Yes, but she seems to be getting paler every minute," I say, getting worried.

"How about you heal her with your snow magic, she is the goddess of snow after all. Maybe snow gives her energy," Hiccup suggests. I frown. It's worth a shot.

I touch her hand and I'm not sure what I'm doing, but I'm holding the goddess' hand, and there's a glowing light blue light coursing through my fingertips into her hand. Her skin seems to be getting paler and the blue glow stops. I widened my eyes.

"Pitch's magic must have weakened her and she's probably in a deep sleep like… them," I gesture to Anna and Jack. Hiccup frowns.

"How are we going to wake them up?" Hiccup asks grimly.

"I'm not sure, but possibly light can wake them up, after all light beats dark," I say hopefully. Hiccup doesn't seem convinced.

"I'm not sure it will work, but go ahead," Hiccup says, unconfident that it will work.

First, I try my snow powers again and this time put all of my will into the power. There's a sudden blue glow coming from her body, and I decide to switch with light. I look at my bracelet and there's a new button with the sun on it. I press it and light glows from my hands. I touch the goddess of snow's hand and the light instantly lights up her whole body. Her eyes flutter open and she abruptly sits up.

"Are you alright Khione?" I ask uncertainly.

"Yes, I'm fine. But what's more important is that you need to stop Pitch Black," The goddess answers.

"I'm not sure we can. I think he's used the mortal's fear to get more power," Hiccup points out.

"Pitch's main source of power is fear, and darkness," Khione says.

"Pitch's main weaknesses are: Light, Snow, and no one believing in him," She continues.

"You can defeat him with those elements, go now. He's heading towards Olympus and I must warn my brethren," Khione says, disappearing in a blink of an eye.

"First, we need to wake up Barnacle Breath and my sister," I say, already using my snow powers on Anna. After finishing the job off with my light powers, Anna's eyes fluttered open gently and her eyes were full of fear.

"Elsa? Hiccup? What happened?" My sister asked, getting up.

I pursed my lips.

"Pitch kind of trapped you in his lair, put a sleeping spell on you and Jack, is heading towards Olympus right now, and might take over the world in a few minutes or so," Hiccup informs her.

"Did I miss anything?" He looks at me.

"No, just about summed it all up," I say.

"You should wake up Seaweed Brain," Anna tells me. Using my light and snow powers, Jack's eyelids lifted and he saw me gazing at him in amusement.

"Hey Snow Queen," He says casually, as if he didn't just get captured by an evil maniac. I tackle him with a hug without thinking.

"Okay, enough of the romance you two, let's go save the world," Hiccup smirked. I laughed and let go of Jack.

"Guys, I just realized something," Anna said.

"What?" Jack and Hiccup ask in unison.

"It's a day before Halloween," She says grimly. A month had already passed? We must have been at the enchanting Lotus Hotel more than Toothless had said.

"Well? Who's up for some fighting?" Jack smirked.

**You like? Comment and Review and request what the next food will be!**


	16. Depressing Matters

**Hey guys! I've realized that I've been quite lazy, so this chapter will be longer than the others I've written from the past few days. Anyways, Sushi to: Quynh Nguyen (He's a womanizer), Quynh Nguyen (What do you mean?), DesertSnowQueen (Actually, they were at the hotel for 2 weeks O-O), and Quynh Nguyen (It's virtual food given to people who comment and review).**

**DISCLAIMER: It would be awesome if I owned these characters and settings but I don't! All rights belong to: Rick Riordan, Disney Animation Studios, DreamWorks Animation SKG, Pixar Studios, 20****th**** Century Fox, And other movie brands.**

**Chapter 16:**

**Depressing Matters**

**Jack's POV**

Even though I was happy that I had woken up from my nightmare, I was still freaking scared. Saving the world from a weird deranged maniac wasn't going to be easy obviously. Dying was not an option. We had to save Olympus, or else who knows what else would happen. Pausing, I thought of what it would look like if Pitch won. I had to admit, my imagination was a bit wild. I imagined that Camp Half Blood was in ruins, all of the campers lying on the ground, blood was everywhere, and broken weapons scattered the blood-stained ground. I shook my head and wanted to get the image out of my system.

"So, do we actually have a plan to save the god's?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh I am going to charmspeak Pitch," Anna said.

"That's it? You're just going to charmspeak Pitch?" Hiccup asks in disbelief.

"Aren't you afraid he might not fall for it?" I ask, running a hand through my hair.

"He's not a god. It's not like he can hurt me… much," Anna doesn't seem afraid of what Pitch might do to her.

"Anna, I'll have to accompany you then. You can't just go all by yourself," Elsa pointed out. I smirked in amusement. The platinum blonde seemed very overprotective.

"So, who's going to protect the Empire State Building and who's going head on with the crazy nightmare maniac?" I ask. I definitely want to face Pitch.

I felt pretty furious that he put me into a deep sleep, leaving me helpless. Toothless was going at full speed and I almost fell off his back. Holding on for dear life, I spotted the Empire State Building. I whistled.

"That's one tall building," I commented.

"Oh no," Anna pointed to an eight story high wave made out of black sand. The ginormous wave was heading straight towards the building.

"Hiccup, you and Jack go make a protective shield around the building meanwhile Anna and I have to deal with Mr. Boogey Man," The daughter of Athena's blue eyes grew stormy, but there was a tiny twinkle of hope in her eyes. Summoning the winds, Elsa and Anna flew towards the giant wave, with a cackling maniac floating above it.

"Well? What are we waiting for man? Let's go save some gods," I announce. Hiccup rolls his eyes and motions to Toothless to go down.

**Anna's POV**

The task of charmspeaking was pretty stressful. Going up face to face with a deranged freak and talking sweetly to him seemed pretty… weird. Weird was one word to describe it. Elsa's eyes examined the giant tidal wave; calculating every single part of it.

"Anna, I need you to distract Pitch while I try and destroy the giant killer wave," Elsa seems to have a plan and I better follow it or I could mess everything up.

"Okay," I say, my hands shaking. Elsa notices my discomfort.

"It will be alright okay? We're in this together," She squeezes my hand for comfort. She smiles one last time, which might be the last smile I might ever see from her and she pushes me towards Pitch with the winds.

"Oh look. It's the little Aphrodite girl!" The man sneered as I landed on top of the surprisingly soft sand.

"Pitch you better stop this right now," I press every single syllable. He doesn't seem to be in the charmspeak trance and just cackles.

"What are you going to do? Inform me with the latest gossip? Shower me with makeup?" He asks, still cackling.

"What a wonderful idea," I smile, grabbing several perfume bottles from my backpack and spraying it in his eyes. Finally perfume has one pro that's useful. Pitch yowls in pain, stumbling into the wave.

There seems to be no movement in the sand from him and I feel almost relieved. Almost. The Boogey Man seems to be controlling the black sand and it seems to be rising even more. Finally getting out, his eyes are burning with fury. He makes a death arrow, and aims it at me. I'm paralyzed and can't move. His eye sockets are piercing into my soul. He releases the arrow and it pierces my heart. I hear his loud cackle and I collapse, falling into the black sand.

"ANNA!" I hear my sister shriek. The world seems to be fading, and images flash through my mind: Elsa's warm smile, Jack's famous smirk, Hiccup and Toothless smiling at me, all my friends at camp half blood, and the camp itself.

**Elsa's POV**

No. Anna can't be dead. I feel heartbroken and I want to cry my heart out to the world. My adopted sister is gone. Depression turns into anger and I glare daggers at Pitch. He's cackling with delight, and the wave is getting closer to the building. I hope Jack has made a shield. Hopefully water is another weakness Pitch despises. I summon the winds and fly towards Pitch.

"YOU KILLED MY SISTER!" I scream, blasting him with snow.

"No. You killed her," He said, his lips curling into a sneer.

"You could have protected her, you could have saved her. But instead, you didn't. Your sister is dead. Because of you," He drawled.

The words hit me like a million spikes. The words he said were true. I was paying so much attention of freezing the wave that I didn't notice Anna was in trouble. Falling down to the same position I was in the cave, I cried. Tears of depression fell down my cheeks, as Pitch and his wave moved on.

"Pathetic," He murmured to me, forcing his wave to fall down on the Empire State Building. No, that's what he wants me to think. I decided to let all my anger and depression out. This was for Anna. I used all my willpower to make a huge wave of snow and light combined. I thought of how angry I was at Pitch and the wave obeyed to my anger. The snow and light collapsed on to the dark, making millions of dark particles turned into snow and light ones.

"No!" Pitch bellowed. The darkness disappeared and all seemed won. But Pitch didn't seem defeated yet.

"Nightmares, Attack!" Pitch commanded. Millions of dark flying horses made out of black sand flew towards Pitch, waiting for their master to order them around.

I touched a passing by horse with my snow magic, and a sudden blue glow came from inside of it. A flashing blue light blinded me, and I opened my eyes. There stood in front of me was a majestic horse, made out of beautiful glittering snow. I smiled with pleasure. It was time to stop Pitch, and avenge Anna.

**So? You like? I know its sad Anna died, but there will be a surprise at the end :)!**


	17. The Battle of Olympus

**Hello! :), yes I'm updating again. Macaroons to: Elsa Summers, DesertSnowQueen (LOL), and ElsaTheSnowQueen2 (Thanks). By the way, please DO NOT tell me to update sooner, seriously the school year is almost here and I won't be updating on the last week of August, I'm going to Mexico :) so please and thank you DO NOT tell me to update faster!**

**A/N TO SHIMMER SHINE:**

**Hi! Just a question, are you L.M.H Shimmer Shine? If so, I've checked out your stories and I like them, but there are a few mistakes, but the story is really good!**

**-H.S**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FROZEN, ROTG, BRAVE, TANGLED, HTTYD, PERCY JACKSON, AND OTHER MOVIE ANIMATION STUDIOS! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO: DISNEY, DREAMWORKS, PIXAR, RICK RIORDAN, AND THE OTHER MOVIE ANIMATION STUDIOS IN THIS STORY!**

**Chapter 17: The Battle of Olympus**

**Jack's POV**

Whoa. I did not want to get on Elsa's bad side. That girl could really kick some ass! Even though Elsa's wave of anger had collapsed on to Pitch's wave, he had summoned an endless army of nightmare horses. Millions of horses surrounded the Empire State Building, blasting the windows with dark magic. With all of my willpower, I summoned a water shield and covered the whole building with an invisible force field. The horses seemed to be blasting my shield, agitated. I looked outside of the building and saw some of the gods were out there battling Pitch and his horses.

Suddenly, a loud battle cry and a loud sound of a conch shell being blown were heard, and all of the campers from Camp Half Blood charged right out of nowhere. I had to admit, it seemed pretty stupid to just charge at a bunch of nightmare horses flying around, but at least they had hope. Chiron's brethren; the party ponies, were shooting water guns at Pitch, spraying him in the face. Zeus himself was blasting powerful shockwaves of lightning at some horses, which nickered in surprise and turned into dust.

My old man himself, was blasting the horses with water. Widening my eyes and smirking I saw Elsa riding a horse made out of snow and frost. Behind her I raised an eyebrow and saw Hiccup riding towards Pitch on Toothless. I had to admit Hiccup's dragon could blast a huge explosion. Pitch seemed to anticipate every single move we threw and it seemed so hopeless. I wanted to help at least instead of hanging around protecting Mount Olympus. Summoning a wave, I started surfing out towards the battle.

**Elsa's POV**

I had to admit, it was pretty fun riding a horse made out of snow and turning other dark horses into my snow ponies. They trotted towards Pitch, blasting him with cold air. I frowned. What could defeat him once and for all? Pausing I thought what was his weakness.

"_Light, Snow, and not being able to be believed in," _Khione's voice echoed in my head.

"So what's the plan snowflake?" I really hate it when he scares me like that.

"I have an idea," I say smiling.

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE SHORT. I PROMIES THE NEXT MIGHT BE LONGER!**


	18. The Plan

**Hi guys! Since I'm free right now, I might as well update again! Fudge sundaes to: DesertSnowQueen (Lol), Guest (Maybe), OoPoPcAnDy (Thank you for checking out my fanfic!), thisdogforrelay (You'll find out), and ElsaTheSnowQueen2 (Thanks!).**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO: WALT DISNEY ANIMATION STUDIOS, DREAMWORKS ANIMATION SKG, PIXAR STUDIOS, 20****TH**** CENTURY FOX, OTHER MOVIE STUDIOS, AND RICK RIORDAN!**

**Chapter 18: The Plan**

**Jack's POV**

I hated being the decoy. Basically all I got to do was yell very nasty insults at Pitch and lead him to Elsa who got the easy job. All she had to do was defeat Pitch simple as that. Surfing towards Pitch with my wave made out of water I smirked and thought of a bunch of perfect insults.

"Hey Disco Man come and get me!" I challenged surfing towards the direction of Brooklyn Bridge. Pitch had an evil glint in his eyes when he glared at me and he seemed to be not happy about my new nickname for him. The Disco Man teleported right behind me and aimed a death arrow right at my heart.

"Oh you're not getting me that easy," I taunted. Pitch widened his eyes and scowled. I raised an eyebrow and gaped at what just happened. I was floating in the air. Maybe I'm also a descendent of Zeus possibly. Grinning at my new found power I flew towards the Brooklyn Bride with the Boogey Man hot on my trail.

**Elsa's POV**

I hoped Jack followed my orders and that my plan worked. Gazing at the dozing mortals I sighed with pity. I didn't want to wake them up just yet; Pitch could harm them by breaking the bridge when he arrived sending the mortals down the Wallabout Bay. Pausing I heard a faint yell in the distance. Summoning the winds I flew up and raised an eyebrow. Jack was… flying? He was flying the distance with Pitch lagging behind and it looked like he had been blasted several times with Jack's water judging by his damp black cloak.

"Elsa, whenever you're ready!" The blue hoodie teen called to me, flying down just in time before Pitch could blast him with his nightmares.

Realizing that he had fallen right into their trap, I summoned light and snow with all my willpower, thinking of how furious I was at Pitch for killing Anna. The elements obeyed making a giant…snowman? The snowman grabbed Pitch by the waist bringing him close to his face.

"DON'T COME BACK!" My creation yells covering the man's face with snow.

Pitch seemed to be powerless within his grip and struggled to get free. Dropping him into the Wallabout Bay, the snowman turns toward me. Not sure what to call it I suddenly remember how much Anna used to love marshmallows so much.

"Marshmallow thank you," I thanked him.

Pausing I looked down towards the Bay and knew what I was about to do next.

"Let's go check if Mr. Boogey Man has been defeated," I say, flying down towards the huge bay.

**I'm updating again in five minutes again so stay tuned… XD sorry this chapter is so short!**


	19. The Man In The Moon

**Hi guys. So I'm guessing this might be the second chapter or third last chapter. If you want more Jelsa fanfictions please check out: I'm A Mermaid and You're a Surfer, or Disney DreamWorks Ever After High AU! I will also be writing two other fanfictions after I finish the two other ones! (It shall be a surprise of what other fanfictions I will write). Any ways how about Burger King any meal of your choice! Burger King meals to: ElsaTheSnowQueen2 (Thanks :D), QueenOfMusicLeea (Thanks for checking out my story!) DesertSnowQueen (Let's find out XD), TheJelsaShippingDemigod (LOL and I like your username and avatar :) I'm also a Pokémon Fan), Softpaws007 (YOU GO ON POTTERMORE TOO?) And last but not least Dolphin 22 (Thank you).**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters or settings, All rights belong to: Disney, DreamWorks, Pixar, 20****th**** Century Fox, Rick Riordan, and other movie studios. **

**Chapter 19: The Man In The Moon**

**Jack's POV**

Wow Elsa could kick some ass! She made it look like she was born to defeat Pitch… Well she actually was that was the funny thing. Flying down towards Pitch I smirked as Elsa flew down beside me.

"Not so tough now right Boogey Man?" I chuckled. Elsa decided that Pitch had enough torture in the water drowning and froze the whole bay making Pitch crawl out of the water.

"Just you wait. Fear is always everywhere! You can't hide from it," He sneered.

"No one believes in you anymore Pitch so just forget it," I said walking around the frozen bay.

"Oh then why are they here?" He pointed behind us and his nightmare horses were snorting with rage.

"They say that their done taking orders and now it's your turn to face your fear, and there are a bunch of insults that you don't need to know," I translated with my horse speaking gift from my father.

The horses nickered in agitation and speeded right towards him, making him fly on top of one of their brethren's back and taking off to Vegas where he would be trapped in his lair. Smirking at Elsa I kiss her full on the lips. I have no idea why I did that and she would probably judo flip me on the side for that but she didn't. Instead she let me.

"Okay break it up love birds," Hiccup suddenly said making us break up and look at him.

"Now come on we have to go celebrate at Empire State," Hiccup said hopping onto Toothless who looked pretty excited when he said "celebrate". Riding onto Toothless we took off to the Mount Olympus.

**Elsa's POV**

Even though we won the battle I was still pretty depressed because of Anna. Everyone was enjoying the music that the Apollo kids were playing and it was pretty enjoyable with the food and everyone laughing. Sitting on the balcony I sighed and looked down. Pausing I saw… a body. It was Anna. Closing my eyes I focused on the moon instead. Pausing I remembered the last line of the prophecy.

_Your fate will be changed  
By the Man in the Moon._

"The man in the moon is real," A female voice interrupted my thoughts. I spun around and saw the goddess of the moon herself.

"Artemis? What are you doing here?" I asked. The goddess of the hunt gazed up at the moon and sighed.

"I'm here because I came to celebrate with my brethren. But I'm also here to tell you that Manny here has changed your fate," She admitted.

"Manny?" I gazed up at the moon.

"He has?" I asked.

"Yes, now go get your sister and meet me back here," She smiled warmly. Pausing I nodded and flew down to get my sister.


	20. The End is Just the Beginning

**Hi guys! So I'm guessing this is it. But don't worry I might write a sequel! By the way THANK YOU FOR MORE THAN 100 NICE REVIEWS I AM SERIOUSLY SO HAPPY I AM LISTENING TO HAPPY BY WILL PHARREL! (Seriously 100 reviews or more is about the maximum I get because I'm not really famous XP but I'm grateful for all the kind people out there who are generous enough to check out my stories :D). Anyways today's food will be…. That's right CHOCOLATE, Elsa's and Anna's favourite food in the whole world! **

**Anna: You bet!**

**Elsa: Of course it is!**

**Jack: Seriously girls what is it with you and chocolate?**

**Anna: Why? Do you have a problem with chocolate or something?!**

**Jack: Uh no…**

**Anyways chocolate to: Softpaws007, ElsaTheSnowQueen2, DesertSnowQueen, and Guest (Apologies if I forgot anyone, because it only shows those people who reviewed last chapter so chocolate to anyone else I forgot!). **

**Anna: Jack why do you not like chocolate?!**

**Jack: I like spicy food okay?!**

**Me: Let's get back to the story now before things get rough**

**Elsa: Yea :looks at Anna and Jack who are having a serious argument on which food is better:**

**Chapter 20: The End is Just the Beginning**

**Elsa's POV**

Looking at my dead sister's body I sighed sadly and took her body in my arms. Flying up I sat down beside Artemis with Anna still in my arms. Artemis closed her eyes and started muttering Ancient Greek. Anna's body magically lifted and Artemis kept muttering her spell. My sister's body glowed and the moon shone brightly on her. A bright flash of silver blinded me and I opened my eyes to find my sister lying on the ground next to me. Turning around I found that the goddess of the moon had disappeared leaving me and my dead sister alone. Kneeling on my knees I began to cry.

"_Say something or I'm giving up on you,"_ I sang softly stroking the strawberry blonde's head. Suddenly a white streak appeared in her hair and her eyes fluttered open.

"Elsa?" She asked getting up.

"Anna!" I exclaimed hugging her close.

"What happened? Did we defeat Pitch?" She uttered.

"Yes and you died trying to distract Pitch," I said sadly.

"I died? How did I come back?" Anna asked in bewilderment.

"The Man in the Moon resurrected you," I responded.

"He did?" Anna widened her eyes. Running her hand through her hair she touched the new white streak. I smiled.

"The important thing is that you're safe Anna," I said.

"Now let's go celebrate and finally get to know what a party looks like," I added helping my sister stand up.

**Epilogue**

Elsa and Jack were sitting on the fireworks beach drinking coke and relaxing on the soft blue blanket they were sitting on. Putting an arm around Elsa Jack smirked and looked at the platinum blonde who was laughing with pleasure.

"You think we should give dating a try?" Jack asked.

"I don't know… I guess so," Elsa finally agreed. Jack smirked and the two kissed.

"Aww they look so cute together!" Anna sighed dreamily. A few of the other Aphrodite kids sniffed and looked away. Anna walked towards Elsa and Jack to take a closer look but suddenly bumped into a guy. Looking up she widened her eyes.

"Hi I'm Kristoff," The guy greeted her.

**So I guess this is it. Thank you: A candle in the night, Bleep Bloop 1, Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus, Choco Vanilla Milk, Cloud 4012, Clowdeen. Asuna, DesertSnowQueen, ElsaTheSnowQueen2, Emily2901, Giggi122606, HeroMyths, Heyy Snowflake, How To Train Your Weirdo, JelsaLover12, Lizzy19090, Lone wolf aka Black Hawk Omega, PauJelsa, PikachuDragon, Poppyseed Pomphrey, QueenOfMusicLeea, ShiraishiSaya, Snowflake430, UNSC UNDEAD BOMMER, WendyFrost, YasuKun, adrianazaba, andreita1000lee, anteda122013, , , disneycomicbookfan, elsa-frost-valdez, glee131313, hopelesshoneyxo, lucykalysah, mandylou18, .9, nickigaby, nuralyssa03, sugarrush5, and last but not least zoecontreras99 for following this story. Thanks to also all the guests who looked at this story and reviewed. Good bye my friends and if you want more fanfiction please see my other stories: I'm a Mermaid, You're a Surfer, or Disney DreamWorks Ever After High AU.**

**Signing off  
yours truly,**

**-H.S**


End file.
